Just this once
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: What happened that night though had never happened before or since. Could that work? The "but it was only once" defence?


**Just this once**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/Mr Innocent

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **What happened that night though had never happened before or since. Could that work? The "but it was only once" defence?

**Author's Note:- **The second of the three stories with the same opening two sentences all of these are very much in the M rating category so if you don't like smut or adult language in your stories seriously stop not! Also there's no need to have read the others since the opening two sentences are the only thing that connects them they are all standalone stories in their own right just three different ideas I got for the same two sentence opening. Otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

He was drunk. If there was a grand cosmic court that took account of your misdemeanours in life and asked you to explain them that would be his defence. She was not so in the same situation she was pretty sure she was damned. The night was ordinary enough a case too complicated to read over and sign off before everyone else had left a situation that for once she hadn't cared. It was the third Friday of the month and she's only an empty house to look forward to. She hated it if she was honest but it had been the same now for too many years for her to know when it started exactly, who first suggested it would be easier for him to stay in town after his monthly members dinners at the club. They both hated it; so again as she closed one file and opened another she wondered why they didn't just end the idiotic solution and find a new solution.

Weekends were theirs, at least there were most of the time, inevitably there were moments when her job or his intruded on that time but for the most part when they walked through the door on Friday night it was time for them a fact she credited with being the reason they had been so happy for so long. That she decided afterward could account for her dramatic slip from what she considered acceptable work place behaviour at that time though it has been the furthest thing from her mind. Actually at the time where she was wasn't even factoring into things but then he'd always been able to have that effect on her.

The outer office was in darkness, the blinds surrounding her were closed and she was already thinking about going home when she glanced at the clock and realised it was after 11. Had it been half an hour later when her phone rang she wouldn't have given a second thought to what happened next. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before in the privacy of their own home or a nondescript hotel room when work forced them apart. What happened that night though had never happened before or since. Could that work? The "but it was only once" defence?

When the phone rang and she glanced at the screen seeing his name flash on it she'd smiled knowing his function had ended and he was calling to say goodnight. As soon as she'd heard the tone of his voice though she'd know what was on his mind, that was the point where she knew she should have said she was leaving, she'd call him from home in twenty minutes, she didn't though and that's why she was sure there was no defence for what happened next.

"I miss you Jeanie why do I not come home when I go to these god awful things?" She could immediately hear the edge to his tone and the slightly drunken way his words ran together at times yet she still let him keep talking.

"I was just wondering the same thing. I hate the thought of going home on a Friday night and you not being there. We'll make up for it when you get home tomorrow." Looking back on it she realised she really had no defence. She wasn't tied to that room, she was about to leave before the call, she could have walked and talked, been in the car before things got too heated and home before they got unbearable and yet she'd stayed. She rested her head back on the soft leather of her desk chair, closed her eyes and let the sound of his voice wash over her.

"Henderson was beside me at dinner tonight, he still fancies you he spent twenty minutes asking me how you were, where you were, if I was going home after dinner, if you were coming to ladies night next week." She loved it when he talked about the reactions of other men to her and it wasn't clear if he was proud or jealous.

"What did you say?"

"I told him you were fine, you would probably still be working, you wouldn't be likely to be at ladies night since you hadn't come to one in a decade and no I wasn't going home this was the one night a month you spent with your toy boy and I didn't want to walk in on you."

"Ah now you're not supposed to know about that, now you've completely spoiled my plans for the evening." That was when she'd known exactly what was about to happen and to her shame had felt a surge of excitement at the thought as she switched the overhead light off bathing the room in the soft glow from her desk lamp and turned the lock on the door. She'd often regretted getting rid of the small conference table that used to be in her office in favour of the two sofas that were there now. That night though as she rested her head on one of the plump cushions, kicking off her shoes and stretching out on the its length she'd never been more glad to have access to any piece of furniture.

"Darling it's almost midnight if he hasn't done a good job of satisfying you by now you clearly need to get rid of him." The game had begun and since she'd already clearly accepted her part in it she knew it would be impossible to turn back. Even the feeling of her own hand resting on her stomach through the fine silk of her blouse was sending a tingle of excitement through her body and she needed more than anything to let it play out to its natural conclusion.

"I would but it's Friday night and my husband has abandoned me what else am I supposed to do?" The sound of him moving around the room on the other end of the line, the knowledge that like her he was clearly settling in the most comfortable position for what was to come had made her bite gently on her lip to prevent her from moving things along faster than either of them wanted them to go.

"Well you know I could give you Henderson's number I'm quite sure he's in a room down the hall at the minute jerking off at the very idea that you could be convinced to be unfaithful. He practically came in his tux at even the joking illusion that you might be spending tonight indulging in a little extra marital shagging." The fact that in that second there had definitely been more pride than jealousy to his tone, the fact that even after so long he was still confident enough of the strength of their marriage to joke about how his friends looked at her or how she might feature in their fantasies had been enough to send a bolt of pure desire directly to her core and put the final nail in the coffin of any reserve she might be feeling.

"I don't want to think about what Michael Henderson may or may not be doing to me in that sordid imagination of his. You know it's only because he has a thing about women in authority and handcuffs anyway. There's only one person who's ever been able to satisfy me neither he nor the imaginary toy boy you've chosen to invent for me could come close."

"Are you alone?" At the time the question had made her laugh the sort of low desire laden laugh that had told him simultaneously that he has asked a stupid question and that she definitely was.

"Even the cleaning staff aren't around at this time on a Friday night so short of the fire alarm going off I don't think I'm likely to be disturbed any time soon."

"You know I've always wanted to fuck you on that desk of yours you really should play nice and let me do it sometime." The change in his tone, the carefully chosen words, the way he knew just what to say and how to say it had exactly the effect he'd planned as the low moan involuntarily escaped her lips and she could almost hear him smile on the other end of the line.

"I'd need to find a way to completely evacuate the building first you know how you make me scream when you get what you want. You've had a thing about this office for so long now that you'd be like an animal if I ever let you near me in here." The perfectly lobbed shot back at him had gotten exactly he response she'd wanted and it was her turn to smile at the sharp intake of breath he'd given.

"Well if you won't let me make you look at that room in a whole new light then you'll have to do it for me. Are you wet? I know you are and just the thought is making me so hard. Do you want me to tell you what I'm imagining doing to you right now?" When her free hand had slipped under the loose fabric of her skirt pushing her panties aside she'd not been able to answer. A husky "un huh" being all she could manage as she slid the damp lace down her legs dropping them on the floor to allow her unrestricted access to where she really wanted his hands to be. "I'm imagining coming looking for you when you've spent too long on a night just like this behind that bloody desk. I'm standing at the door watching you work and you haven't realised I'm there. The light from the desk lamp that we bought in Italy last year and I know you have on your desk is bringing out the highlights in your hair and I can just see your cleavage rise and fall through the open buttons of your blouse as you lean across the desk. God you're spectacular."

"And what do you want to do Richard? Tell me what happens next." They both knew their roles so clearly in these situations. Whichever was being seduced by the words of the other knew exactly what to say in the carefully timed pauses. Years of stolen sultry phone conversations like this one had made them experts at taking each other to the heights of pleasure from miles apart.

"I can only look at you like that for so long without needing to remind you what you do to me so before long I'm behind you turning your chair so you're facing me, kissing you, ignoring your protests about the inappropriateness of what I'm doing. It doesn't take long for you to forget about where we are though or at least for me to make you stop caring" Another pause, a second for her mind to pull itself together before another carefully choreographed reply.

"You've always been very good at making me stop caring about where I am or whether we should be doing anything." A few more minutes as he described in detail how he'd free the buttons on her blouse, how his fingers and his teeth would tease her nipples through the lace of her bra, how he'd push her skirt around her hips, tear at her panties in desperation to be inside her and her fingers had begun to work her clit with well-practiced accuracy.

"Then I slide you onto the desk sending paperwork, photo frames, telephones anything else in my way flying because all I want is to fuck you until anyone within ear shot of the office door knows that in spite of the fact we've been together so long I can still make you cum so hard you forget your own name let alone where we are." The breathlessness of his voice told her he was close as her thumb replaced the two fingers that had slipped from her clit to move hard and fast inside her pushing her further and faster toward oblivion as he spoke.

"Oh god Richard fuck me harder. Don't stop I'm so close, harder plea…" her words, her tone, the fact that she was so obviously seconds from climax was all it had taken for her to hear him grunt quietly in her ear the way her name seemed to be the only word he was capable of saying at that moment being her final undoing as she bit painfully on her lip to stop the scream of pleasure she was desperate to give as her body convulsed around her fingers.

"I love you and I think from now on the tradition of me staying here on club nights should be consigned to the history books." The sleepy contentedness in his words had made her smile as she glanced around waiting silently for any hint that someone could have been in the outer office and overheard.

"I love you too and I think that's definitely a good idea. You'll be home early in the morning?" An assurance that he would be and whispered promises about how they'd spend the afternoon and he was gone.

So that was how she's ended up leaving the office with her panties tucked into her handbag, a spring in her step and a smile she'd hoped didn't make it as obvious as she felt it did that she'd spent the previous three quarters of an hour having amazing phone sex with her husband. That was how now an hour later as she brushed her freshly blow dried hair a final time before bed she was wondering about how she could ever excuse not what she'd done but where she'd done it. Her final thought though as she rested her head on the pillow and gave up to the exhaustion now consuming her was that if she was to be damned for that one single act it may just have been worth it.


End file.
